It is generally known that the movements of a robot result in a hazard to people who are located in an unprotected area within range of the robot, and which hazard is kept as low as possible by various technical measures. For example, in addition to having a robot control system, a robot also has a safety control system which monitors specific safety parameters for the robot. For example, the degrees of freedom for the robot movement, in particular, can be defined by a value restriction for one or more of the robot axes. It is also generally known for manual safety zones, for example fences or walls, to be fitted such that the robot in any case moves within the safety zone, in particular by erecting the fences outside the maximum area which can be reached by the robot.